S19 episode 3
'Purple wins back immunity ' *Wyatt found an idol* Ty: Wyatt and Diego think they're good, they do they think they have this game wrapped around there finger, but I'm going to make sure that there little dream is not a reality, my first action, was to find the idol now I didn't find it but people have realised me looking and they may think I have it, but I mean me and Garett are tight, and me and Tucker have put our differences together for the sake of our games and I had to flip three, I talked to Charles and basically told him he's crazy if he thinks they're taking him to the end because the father of five will win, and I've talked to both Carson and Claude about how Diego and Wyatt are too powerful and it's better to cut them now before they get going to much now, if 2 out of 3 them flip, I'm golden Tucker: Tonight on day 9 I have done something in the first 8 days I thought I would never do, I'm alligned with Ty, he's a cocky son of a gun, but for my own future in this game we have to team up to take out Wyatt and Diego, and hopefully this works out and later in this game I can blindside Ty, because he does have it coming Garett: It became clear when it wasn't Charles going home a majority alliance had formed without me, I had later found out that it was Wyatt Diego Charles Carson and Claude, so me and Ty who were already kind of became friends really solidifide our alliance, we brought in Tucker as well and it's funny because I've kind of had to mediate between the two because they don't get along, but we've talked to everyone in the majority about potentially turning on Wyatt and Diego and hopefully everything works out for us Wyatt: So the other day I found an idol which is awesome, and I kind of want to tell my alliance or atleast Diego, but I want to kind of pretend I found it, then tell them right away, so I was thinking of doing tomorrow morning, but here's where things get complicated Ty is suppose to go home, but everyone is paranoid about him having an idol and the alliance is seriously consedering voting out his right hand man Garett, and it kills me because I know Ty doesn't have the idol, but we're too deep into this for me to say hey guys I have the idol defintley vote Ty, but if I can convince everyone to vote Ty out tonight I will Diego: Ty is kind of spoiled brat, but he's not an idiot, and after Brent was voted out he realised he's in trouble, and the guy has been looking for the idol alot and there's a chance he's got it, so voting him is a risk, because if he does have an idol unless he's a complete idiot he will play it tonight, so I mean that would mean one of us going home, probobly me or Wyatt, so our best move might actually be to put our votes on Ty's right hand man Garett, to ensure all members of our alliance stay safe Charles: I was approached by Ty and Garett tonight about flipping and voting out either Diego or Wyatt, there argument being Diego and Wyatt are not taking a father of five to the finals, now Diego and Wyatt are gameplayers and I would be a little surprised if they were willing to take me to the end, but on the same point I doubt Ty would take me to the end I doubt it, probobly the best way to get to the end for me is to play under the radar and making a big move is not that Claude: Things have gotten intense, Ty knows he's in a bad spot and trying to change his fortune so yeah me and Ty had a nice litte talk, and you know he does have some good points, as long as Wyatt and Diego are in the game I will never have a huge amount of power, and I mean I do prefer a world where I can stay stuff people listens and it happens, and also Wyatt and Diego are huge threats and it is easier to get them our now, I still can't make any quick decisions and I mean I don't trust Ty but I do trust Wyatt and Diego, and in a merge situation if we go in down numbers Wyatt and Diego are good meat shields, so it is a very tough decision Carson: Ty seems to have basically approached everyone about joining him, and sure it would be kind of nice to take out Wyatt and Diego in the sense that then I would have power, but I mean I don't really want to play with a brat like Ty, Ty I feel like would backstab in a second, where Diego and Wyatt I feel like would only backstab me if we were late in the game, and that's understandable because then it's game on, but for the time being I tryst Wyatt and Diego and I just don't trust Ty Garett final words My stay here was short, but it was still an amazing expierence, I don't regret one thing, and I love you all Carson Charles Claude Diego